


Тыльная сторона ладони

by Marina_ri



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Limbo (Inception), Other, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин посмотрел "Начало".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тыльная сторона ладони

Дин привыкает к Лизе.   
Он замечает, что она любит строить из себя интеллектуалку. Это неплохое качество, Дин понимает, все хотят казаться лучше, чем они есть. Вот только он провел столько лет в опасной близости от настоящего замороченного ботаника – ценителя авторского кино и фильмов, где ничерта не понять, кто убил, зачем тут эти люди и, главное, кто они?! – что Лизе не обмануть его.   
Лиза хочет на фильм с ДиКаприо, это чистый пшик, все многочисленные разговоры на тему: «Ах, Нолан!», «О, ты смотрел "Остров проклятых"? Это культовое кино!», и даже снисходительное: «Я видела в трейлере, там дерутся, есть маленькая вероятность, что ты уснешь не сразу».  
Бен на неделю в скаутском лагере, и выходной, и они устраивают себе настоящее свидание. У них никогда не было ничего подобного.  
Кафе «У Нойса», необходимый попкорн, и темный кинотеатр, и сухая ладонь Лизы лежит на тыльной стороне ладони Дина.  
Но Дин ничего не замечает. Он… он…  
Он просто думает, что Сэм – в Лимбе.  
Если Сэм не в аду и не в раю, то он вот там. В самом жутком городе, который Дин видел за всю свою жизнь.  
После сеанса Лиза делится впечатлениями:  
\- Они про этот Лимб так говорили, будто там пипец как страшно, а там красиво вполне.   
\- Ага, – отвечает Дин. – Не страшно.  
Он напуган до чертиков.  
Сердце толчками качает кровь, и Дин может видеть, как она протискивается по чуть выступающим венам пониже костяшек пальцев. Он пережимает чересчур синюю вену, давит на ладонь так, словно хочет, чтобы на столе остался отпечаток.   
У него не было бы тотема. Он отслеживал бы реальность болью.  
В аду боль была другой.  
И в раю, на той дороге, по которой Сэм свалил в Стэнфорд – тоже другой.  
Эта вся из себя таинственная, истеричная девица, Мол, она говорила, что мозг контролирует боль.  
Хуево он ее контролирует – вот и все, что может сказать Дин по этому поводу.  
У Сэма не будет океана и индустриальных пейзажей.  
У него будет сонмище библиотек, самых разных. Возможно, он станет строить дома из книг, и когда ветер будет трепать страницы, по всему городу Сэма будет проходить волна шороха.  
Дин с трудом засыпает и проваливается сразу в нижний уровень сна, в нижний ярус города Сэма. У Дина не слишком хорошо с бесплотными мечтами, эти гадкие библиотеки – вершина его воображения. Так что, наверное, он просто перенапрягся, выдумывая Сэму такой Лимб, который бы ему понравился.  
В действительности/во сне все не так.  
Сэм бродит от мотеля к мотелю, и это настоящие мотели. Не выдуманные.  
Сэм воспроизводит их тщательно, вплоть до вывесок и цвета обоев в номерах. Торшеры, кресла, кровати, защелки на окнах, маленькие конфетки в вазочках на стойках администраторов, рекламные буклеты, потертости между плитками в ванных, шторы, краны, половики, края раковин…  
Дин перемещается вслед за Сэмом, зная, что брат не видит его. Он ходит из комнаты в комнату, он следит за тем, как Сэм склоняет голову на бок, строя автостоянки, залитые горячим асфальтом. Как он шевелит губами, прочитывая очередное название на вывеске.  
Везде, во всех мотелях, в окне, иногда над входом маячат или загораются табло: «Мест нет».  
Дин хочет сказать: не вспоминай.  
Хочет дать по башке за несоблюдение правил.  
Хочет вытрясти из Сэма всю душу, заставить его творить, а не дублировать, но он знает, что Сэм не видит его.  
Внезапно мотели начинают расти. Не сильно, они просто… увеличиваются в размере, теперь они больше, чем были вживую, теперь кажется, что Дин стал ребенком. Тогда все казалось крупнее, масштабнее и важней.  
Дин очень рад, что Сэм хотя бы не терпит общество Люцифера.  
Кирпичные крыши, ряды дверей, желтые разделительные полосы, маленькие белые домики, длинные, как автобус, безглазые строения, рюшечки у покрывал, сбитые подоконники, капли крови под паласом, вот там, если отогнуть угол…  
Сэм должен был строить библиотеки, чтобы страницы шумели на ветру.   
Он должен, блядь, творить башни, шпили, лестницы, возможно – сараи, скорее всего – церкви, он обязан, хорошо, может быть: школы, университетский городок, магазины. Больницы, кабаки, бордели, хайвэи, проселочные дороги, лес, он может сделать лес?!  
От публичного заведения – бордовое полотенце в одном из мотелей Северной Каролины.   
Перила вдоль второго этажа и двери, выстроившееся по росту. Дальняя – самая маленькая. Для пуделя или Алисы.  
Дин помнит истории, может вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, связанное с любым строением Сэма.  
Если в ряду мотелей вдруг возникнет их Канзасский дом, Дин без понятия, что он тогда сделает.  
Дома нет, только мотели, хоть бы дерево в саду, то, с фотографии, или что-то другое, похожее, двухэтажное…  
Нет.   
Ветер шумит, но он застревает в трубах, за ставнями, за дверями, этот мотель Дин помнит особенно хорошо, и этот, воспоминания Сэма словно становятся болезненными, более четкими, выплывают на поверхность те, что важны, волосы лезут в лицо, и Сэм привычно зачесывает их назад, задумавшись над очередным корпусом.  
Он бормочет что-то, и Дин подходит ближе, под ногами асфальт и вечная разделительная полоса.  
\- Помнишь, Дин? Это было здесь.   
\- Сэмми?  
Дин знает, знает, знает, что Сэм его не слышит, но не может удержаться, здесь все слишком реально.  
Сэм конструирует сейф. Закрывает его шкафом, потом комнатой, потом крышей и фасадом.  
Это последний мотель, где они ночевали. Перед ловушкой.  
Дин не видит, оставил ли Сэм что-то в сейфе.  
Сэм уходит дальше. Когда он протискивается мимо Дина, его взгляд становится таким безумным, что Дин даже пытается разрушить какой-нибудь мотель. Руками, ногами, камнем.   
Ничего не выходит, и Сэм горбится, и Дин просто заходит в их последнюю комнату, он просто… просто…  
Он не помнит, ага, так бывает, оно – раз! И на указательном пальце висит кулон. Который Дин выбросил в мусорку семнадцать мотелей назад.   
\- Помнишь, Дин? Это было здесь. И это. И это. Это здесь.  
Голос Сэма доносит ветер, Сэм кричит, и Дин едва успевает выбежать на улицу, как стены начинают сдвигаться внутрь. Дин никак не может отдышаться, а дом перед ним сжимается, как будто садится старый свитер от неправильной стирки в слишком горячей воде. Здание превращается в точку на асфальте, и разделительная полоса торопится пересечь ее, бежит, струится по дороге, как змея, сворачивается кольцами за горизонтом.  
Это выброс, Дин знает терминологию, он чувствует запах духов Лизы, он хватается за воздух, он кричит:  
\- Сэм! Сэм, я вернусь, построй нам Хилтон с шелковым бельем!  
Он успевает подумать, что на шелке, наверное, потеешь, успевает увидеть трепещущие занавески, и отбивает копчик о пол.  
Лиза свешивается с кровати и спрашивает:  
\- Что с тобой?   
Она беспокоится, она заспанная и очень милая, а Дин разжимает кулак. Кулона нет, полукружья от ногтей белеют на ладони.  
Дин переворачивает ладонь и смотрит на синеватую вену и незаживающие, даже сейчас сбитые костяшки.  
Дин некстати прикидывает, что, поскольку работает на стройке, он как бы где-то тоже Архитектор.  
Надо вернуть кулон.   
Дин уверен сейчас в одном: эта хрень просто должна быть у Сэма.


End file.
